Darkness Falls
by Derynyka and Izura
Summary: Disastrous circumstances send Mirai Trunks to the past once again. Unknowingly escaping the clutches of a deadly foe, he tries to live a normal life. But how long will the peace last?
1. Desolation Then

Darkness Falls  
  
Disclaimer: No, we don't own this wonderful anime called Dragon Ball Z. It belongs to Akira Toriyama and all others involved in its production. The only thing we do own is the plot idea for this fic. I mean, come on, even the title isn't ours. We borrowed that from the movie. So please don't sue us...it's not worth it, really.  
  
Summary: Disastrous circumstances send Mirai Trunks to the past once again. Unknowingly escaping the clutches of a deadly foe, he tries to live a normal life. But how long will the peace last?  
  
Prologue: Desolation Then...  
  
*****  
  
"There's nothing left for anyone here. That's why I want you to go back."  
  
He stood up from his chair, his fists clenched in rage. The woman lying before him may have been his mother, but she was just asking too much this time. "I can't do that! I can't just leave you here!"  
  
"You have to. If you stay here, I will never know if you are all right."  
  
"I can take care of myself, mom! I know what-"  
  
"This is what I want. Do not disappoint me."  
  
"......."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
She gave a small chuckle, lightening the tense atmosphere, but the laugh was soon interrupted by a string of coughs. He turned away, not wanting to see his mother go through anymore pain than she was all ready experiencing. For the longest time it had been like this-she was growing weaker everyday from something that the two could not even identify, let alone understand. Now, she was lying on her deathbed and trying to get him to leave.  
  
"Please promise me that you'll go...and never look back."  
  
He turned his head, not wanting to meet her gaze, but gave a short nod. She was his mother, the one who had single-handedly raised him since the day he was born, so he could never refuse her. He sighed in defeat and walked to the other side of the room to stare out the window. It was the only sensible action he could think of doing at the moment. He couldn't leave the room, though he couldn't bear to face his mother either; so, he decided on a point of distraction outside.  
  
Staring out the window, in the awkward silence of the room, he found his mother's words to be true. There indeed was nothing left here for anyone, which is why she wanted him to leave and start a new life elsewhere. For twenty-three years he had survived here in this devastated world, the world that had stolen everything he ever loved from him-and now it was taking his mother. He hated to stand by and just watch it all happen, but he had no choice. There was nothing he could do.  
  
He glanced back at his mother again, before submerging himself completely in his own thoughts. 'I can't believe that all this is really happening. I wish there was something I could have done to stop it...now she's going to die, and it's all my fault...'  
  
His eyes began to water, but he quickly closed them, preventing the tears from falling. His pride wouldn't allow him to show his emotions, even though she was dying right before his eyes. He could only imagine the pain she was experiencing.  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his mother's quiet call. As he returned to his mother's bedside, his heart began beating rapidly, sensing that something was wrong. She reached up her hand to his face, looked deeply into his eyes, and smiled faintly.  
  
"I'm about to go to sleep now..."  
  
"Yes, you should rest," he replied. Her hand was ice, which signified that her time was quickly running out.  
  
"...and I'm not going to wake up." She turned away, not wanting to see the pain in his cerulean eyes. She wasn't sure that she would be strong enough to handle his reaction.  
  
To her surprise, he said nothing; only sat in disturbed silence. She continued on, "I want you to always remember that I love you, and no matter what happens, I will always be watching over you."  
  
Trunks nodded, sustaining his reticence, not knowing exactly what to say to her.  
  
"Don't let me down, Trunks." Tears began to stream down her face, as she looked up into the eyes of her only son. She could only hope that he would remember her words and strive for a better life.  
  
Seeing the sorrow on his mother's face wrenched his heart in more pain. Even when she first contracted the illness, she had been so calm. To see her now, weaker than before and crying, brought on an anguish that he had never imagined. As she smiled at him one last time, a single tear escaped his eye.  
  
"I'm sorry I let all this happen. I should have protected you, but I failed to do that."  
  
"Honey, it's not your fault. It was out of your control," she said in a motherly tone, before lapsing into another coughing fit. Trunks furrowed his eyebrows in worry, as he watched her body shake. As Bulma pulled her hand away from his face, he took it in his own, locking their fingers together.  
  
"I love you," Bulma continued after her coughs had ceased. "Don't you ever forget that."  
  
She closed her eyes, at the same time giving her son's hand a small squeeze. He observed her closely, waiting to see what was going to happen next. He saw his mother's abdomen slowly rise and fall, in a calm repeated motion for a few seconds, until it began to slow down. Her breaths were becoming shorter and quicker, and at the same time, his heart beating faster and faster. Mere seconds seem to stretch into an eternity until finally, Bulma took one last shallow breath, her body relaxing fully as she drifted off into eternal sleep. Her now limp hand fell from his fingers and to her side, the little bit of life supporting it now completely gone. Trunks took a step back, shock and depression written all over his face, as he stared at his mother's lifeless body. For a long time he had known his mother would die and had come to accept it, but now that it had finally happened, he didn't know how to handle it. He was confused and couldn't decipher his emotions. His current present was gone, and his mother's last wish had been for him to have a better life. Despite his objections, he had no one to complain to anymore. There was no one around to listen. He had to go.  
  
He wiped the unshed tears from his eyes and stared at his mother with a new spark of determination. "I will not fail you a second time."  
  
---  
  
To be continued and all that... 


	2. A New Beginning Now

Darkness Falls  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Chapter 1: ...A New Beginning Now  
  
Author's Notes: To Has-Bei Padolsa, your questions will be answered sometime during the story, maybe even in this chapter! ^_^ And as for us writing, we write each chapter together. Izu: That's why it's taking us so long.between our school.and Ryne's band practice.all that.yeah...Really, really sucks bad, but what can ya do.? Ryne: Hey, on the real, don't hate.  
  
****  
  
A low rumble resounded throughout the building. *insert low rumble here* (AN: Hey, this is a low budget fic.you take what you get..) A sweatdrop formed on the heads of every Capsule Corporation member as their attention was adverted to the cause of the disruption.  
  
"VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heads turned left.  
  
"It wasn't me this time, woman!"  
  
Heads turned right.  
  
"Well then, who was it, *man*?!!"  
  
Left.  
  
"Probably those damn boys again! How the hell should I know?!"  
  
Right.  
  
"Well go do something about it!"  
  
Left.  
  
"Why don't you do it?! You're good at running off at the mouth, it'll be a good punishment for them!!"  
  
Right.  
  
"You...!!! Look, I'm busy! You do it!"  
  
Left.  
  
"No, you!"  
  
Right.  
  
"No, you!!! NOW!!!"  
  
Left.  
  
Vegeta grumbled under his breath. He could never get in a good training session without that airheaded woman yelling at someone about something every five seconds. To spare himself any more of the cruel torture he knew her voice could induce, he switched the gravity to normal and stalked out of the chamber, intent on finding the two young halflings.  
  
He muttered curses to himself in every language he could think of, at the same time cursing himself for giving in so easily to that vulgar woman. As he mentally ranted to himself, a nameless worker with no significance in this fic whatsoever quietly passed by, trying not to be noticed by the Saiya-jin prince. Vegeta walked down the lengthy corridors, absent-mindedly turning corners, singling out every possibility to where the two could be conspiring.  
  
KABOOM~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (AN: A few more exclamation points.'cause they be on sale today.)  
  
"VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!"  
  
He sighed, thinking on all the possibilities of how this day could get any worse. "WHAT NOW, WOMAN???!!!!!"  
  
The aforementioned nameless worker panicked, for a moment thinking he had done something wrong, and stood completely immobile. His eyes widened, the sound of Vegeta's voice catching him completely off guard.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED??!!"  
  
Vegeta sighed to himself again. It was completely beyond him what he saw in this woman in the first place. "AN EXPLOSION!!!" he yelled back, angrier than the first time.  
  
"I KNOW THAT.idiot."  
  
"THEN DON'T ASK!!!"  
  
He paused, listening for a response. When he heard nothing, a slow, triumphant smirk crept onto his face. The nameless worker, whom we have now decided to name Bob, unfortunately was still within the midst of everything happening. Somewhere in the middle of Vegeta's 'V for Victory' pose, he noticed our good friend Bob slowly inching his way away from him. He gave a blank, expressionless look to Bob before turning around a going on his way.  
  
Just as Vegeta turned, he found himself staring into those blue eyes that gave even him a small sense of fear. Bulma leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Don't think you've won, sweetie, because I always have the last word."  
  
She flashed him a deceptively innocent smile before walking off to find her son herself. She shook her head in disbelief, muttering inaudibly under her breath. "Can't get a man to do a damn thing anymore."  
  
As she walked away, she noted a set of footsteps following her, knowing them to be Vegeta's. Together, yet separately, they searched for the pair of troublemakers.  
  
****  
  
"I don't think we should be doing this anymore." Goten said, nervously looking over his shoulder, as though expecting to be caught any moment.  
  
Chibi turned to him, flashing him a cheesy smile and a peace sign, as if in some sort of reassurance. "You worry too much, 'Ten," he said confidently, but under his breath he added, somewhat nervously, "Trust me. It's all good."  
  
Goten gave him a sarcastic look, now believing that he was stupid to have followed Chibi in the first place through all of this. "You've been saying that for about an hour now, and guess what? It's all bad! We are GOING to get caught!! I know it.!!" he yelled frantically, trying his best to keep his fear under control.  
  
"Goten." Chibi said, rolling his eyes in slight annoyance. Though Goten continued his rant.  
  
"And then your dad's gonna come out here, figure out we're doing something BAD, and who knows WHAT he'll to us then!! Then your mom will have to come out and scrape us off the side of the house with a spatula!! You know why? Because we're gonna DIE, that's why!!!"  
  
"Goten," Chibi repeated calmly, "you're over-reacting. None of that is going to happen." He turned his fullest attention back to the chemicals in his hand, and commenced to add the pretty blue and red liquids together.  
  
"Um...."  
  
Chibi sighed, and looked at his friend again. "Are you sure that you know what you're doing? 'Cause it would be really bad to get caught, but it would also suck if you didn't know what you were doing," Goten commented sheepishly, trying not to sound too lame to his friend.  
  
"Trust me, I know exactly what I am doing," Chibi replied happily, then mixed the two concentrates together.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
To both their surprises, the new solution before them displayed an array of colors and showed no sign of stopping.  
  
"So...um...what did we just do?" Goten asked, not taking his eyes off the rainbowlishish tube.  
  
Chibi gave no reply, as he was also still enchanted by the tube. Unfortunately, before the two of them could realize, the colors soon turned to a fearful black and exploded.  
  
KABOOM~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And a pretty mushroom sixties hippie lookin' cloud came out of nowhere. Tie- dyed, of course.  
  
Goten was the first to recover from the mild case of chemical warfare, sitting up to examine the damage done. "Oh man..." he muttered under his breath, just as Chibi sat up rubbing his head gently.  
  
"What?" Chibi asked, not looking around to see what Goten was worried about.  
  
"Do you think your mom will be able to buy more grass? Or couldn't she create some to be just like the real thing?" Goten asked, and immediately Chibi gazed at him with a confused expression.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, I mean, when she sees this......" Goten trailed off as he noticed Chibi's mouth drop. He had finally noticed.  
  
The yard was a mess. The grass around them was charred nicely, the lawn furniture that sat little distance away was not there anymore, and here and there Chibi could count a couple bushes burning up. Just a couple, mind you.  
  
"We are soooo dead..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Goten sighed, dropping his head into his hands. "Oh my gosh! I thought you knew what you were doing! Great! Now I am going to not only be killed by your mother, but your father as well! I probably won't have to worry about being scraped off a wall with a spatula, I'll probably get beaten to death with one!! We'll probably-"  
  
"Goten!!! Calm down! You won't get killed with a spatula! I know this!" Chibi said, trying hard to get his friend to stop having a heart attack before they even got into trouble.  
  
"And how would you know?! My Dad told me that your mom said Vegeta was very fond of spatulas!" Goten shot back, looking at Chibi gravely.  
  
Chibi gave a sheepish smirk. "Because if I know my dad, he will-"  
  
"Kill you with his bare hands and not even worry about the spatula."  
  
Both Chibi and Goten's attention was turned to Vegeta and Bulma, both ready to strangle the life out of the two boys. "I was actually going to say that he was going to shower us with praise and run off to leprechaun land with his friend Francis, but that works also."  
  
Vegeta's left eye twitched, a sure sign that someone was about to die, and at this Goten nearly fainted.  
  
"I am really going to die. I didn't think my life was going to end like this..." Goten mumbled to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Vegeta cracked his knuckles and clenched his teeth, advancing on the poor children. The two boys slowly backed away, not wanting their lives to end with such pain. Bulma walked behind Vegeta and calmly put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Now, now, Vegeta, let me handle this. If you kill them now, you wont have anymore live punching bags," she said with a small smirk.  
  
Vegeta said nothing, sensing a greater attack than his planned, and backed off. She gave him a small nod, and walked over to the large black circle in her yard and to the two boys that sat in the middle.  
  
"So," she began, her best motherly smile still plastered on her face, "can you explain to me what happened here?"  
  
Chibi and Goten exchanged worried glances, and then gazed back up at Bulma with terror in their eyes.  
  
"We just were experimenting. We didn't know it would come to this," Goten said, trying his best to sound as innocent as possible. He was expecting to be killed in the next couple of seconds, no doubt, but if at all possible he wanted to be killed in a civil way and not just blown up like he was a speck of nothing.  
  
Bulma's expression showed no sign of falter, as Chibi picked up where Goten left off.  
  
"It was an honest mistake on our part. We understand what we did was wrong, and we take full responsibility for it," he added, trying his best to be smooth with his mother, not realizing he was going to get in trouble anyway.  
  
It was at that moment that Bulma's expression changed from Mother Teresa to the devil himself. Her eyes narrowed to slits. "You blew up my yard, you're lying to me now, and both of you have calm expressions on your face. I should just let Vegeta blast you two where you stand, but since I am such a nice person, I won't," she began, in a low, murderous tone.  
  
Chibi opened his mouth to say something, but Bulma immediately silenced him. "Goten, I expected more from your out of this friendship, seeing as you are the sensible one."  
  
Chibi opened his mouth to plead again, but just like before, he was silenced. "Boy, don't you interrupt me when I am speaking. Just wait your turn. You will get what's coming to you!"  
  
She stopped, taking a deep breath and bringing a hand to her forehead. Goten looked down at the ground, and Chibi sighed. They had done it now, and they were never going to hear the end of it. They thought the worst of Bulma's speech was over, but they found themselves to be horribly wrong. The blue haired woman continued her rant, continued to verbally punish the boys, her hands moving about in anger all the while.  
  
"I'll kill you both! I really will!! I don't even feel like killing you two!" Goten and Chibi cringed as their ears were abused by her rage-fueled lecture. "I'll let your father do it!! I'll let him do whatever he wants!!!!!!!!! I will-"  
  
All their attention turned to a brief rumble from the other side of the yard. Vegeta looked at Bulma, who looked down at Goten, who looked over to Chibi. "Hey, I swear it wasn't my fault! I had nothing to do with that!" he pleaded, being as sincere as he could.  
  
Before anyone could respond, a bright light blinded everyone. The light lasted only for a few seconds, and when it subsided, a yellow egg-shaped capsule stood in the yard, partially veiled by a curtain of rising dust. When the dust cleared, the glass top half of the machine opened. A man in his early twenties dropped gracefully to the ground, moving a trickle of lavender hair from his view. He scanned the scene before him, letting his gaze fixate on the woman with turquoise hair. The same woman he thought had left him forever.  
  
"Hello, mother."  
  
****  
  
Derynyka: HAHAH!!! Its finished! And after all the time we took....... Izu: Yeah, and most of it was your fault. Derynyka: Sorry if I have stuff to do. I have a life, and school to think about. Izu: Riiiiiiiiiight, but the important thing was we finished, and I even have time to spare. Derynyka: To do what? Izu: That's none of your damn business!!! Just promise to update more, and we can come go home. Derynyka: *pouts* Fine. We promise to update more. Sorry for the wait. Izu: See? Now get back. 


End file.
